


Taking Care of You

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Getting together (kind of), M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: He knows after working a long shift, all Eddie wants to do is come home, shower and sleep until he has to pick up Christopher, then he’ll think about getting food. Eddie is always the last priority on Eddie’s list. Today on his day off, the older man is number one on Buck’s priority list.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 251





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I sat down wanting to write something and this just kind of happened. We're going to pretend Shannon is still alive and that her and Eddie co-parent Christopher along with Buck, kay? Not beta read, so don't kill me.   
>  Hopefully you enjoy! 
> 
> Written for Day 7 of Buddie First Kiss week 2020 : Author's choice. So I went with some Domestic Buddie.

Stepping over the threshold of the Diaz house when no one is home is strange. He’s used to life being within these walls, but he wanted to do something nice for Eddie. That’s what friends are supposed to do, right? Buck’s gut twists as the word moves into his brain. He wants to be so much more with Eddie, but knows being the man’s best friend is probably all he’s ever going to get. He can live and has lived with it. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he instantly misses the noise of the street. The house is way too quiet, but with Eddie and work and Christopher with his mother, noise was going to be in short supply. Slipping off his shoes and sweater, he walked over to the small stereo Eddie had in the corner of the living room, turning it on just for background noise.    
He knows after working a long shift, all Eddie wants to do is come home, shower and sleep until he has to pick up Christopher, then he’ll think about getting food. Eddie is always the last priority on Eddie’s list. Today on his day off, the older man is number one on Buck’s priority list. It should feel like snooping, but it doesn’t. Buck is just as at home in the Diaz house as he is in his own apartment. Walking into the kitchen, Buck starts with the dishes that were left over from Eddie’s grab and go from this morning. There isn’t much to do, so it’s quick. After the dishes, Buck straightens up the table and sweeps and mops. It goes the same for the dining room and living room. Christopher’s bedroom takes him a little longer since the ten year old has books and papers and craft supplies everywhere. It’s an easy routine though. Taking the hamper from the room and crossing to the bathroom, he grabs whatever clothes are in there and heads for the laundry room off the kitchen.    
Depositing the laundry into the room, he heads back to the bathroom to clean it, and then heads to Eddie’s room. He hesitates for a minute, before shaking his head and going inside. If he imagines what the bed would look like had they’d gotten out of it together in the morning, that's his business. Eddie wouldn’t have anything out he didn’t want Christopher to see, so Buck isn’t worried too much about finding anything. The stereo switches over to Papa Roach and he sings along as he strips Eddie’s bed and tosses the blankets to the floor, and goes to the closet for fresh ones. He doesn’t pry, it’s not his style.    
Once Eddie’s room is straightened up, Buck heads back to the laundry room and starts the load of laundry there. Sweeping and mopping the floor take a bit of time, but Eddie wouldn’t be home for a while, he knows this. They basically have each other's schedule and shifts memorized. It was easy to figure out how to plan their week. It was comforting and nice to plan his week around someone else, even if it was his best friend and his ten year old son. He didn’t mind it. Once the cleaning was done, Buck left the laundry spinning and headed out to the grocery store, Eddie mentioned he needed to go.    
It’s when he gets into his jeep that he realizes how  _ married  _ it all seems between them. Even if they’re not a couple. Buck cleaned while Eddie was at work. Now he’s off to do groceries. He chuckles and shakes his head. He’s just doing something nice for his best friend. That’s it. Or so he tells himself. Eddie works his ass off to provide for Christopher, so doing something nice for him is what he deserves.    
When he gets back from the store, he switches out the laundry and then puts the groceries away. Since it’s the second Thursday of the month, it means Eddie would be trying and failing at making dinner for himself when he got up. Buck decided he could do one better. Running out to the jeep, he grabs the slow cooker he borrowed from Maddie and dragged it inside. Pulling up the recipe he secretly got from Athena, he tosses everything in and is just putting it at the right temperature when the dryer stops. It’s a homey kind of feeling when smells start to waft around the kitchen. Buck takes the laundry to the living room to fold it. Only when he sits down does he glance at the time. He’s filled most of his day, surprisingly. He also realizes how much energy cleaning takes out of him. When the clothes are put away, he heads back to the living room and turns off the stereo, the quiet enveloping him again. Turning on the t.v he heads to Netflix for something to watch. Finding something mindless, he watches until his eyes get heavy and pulls the throw that’s on the back of the couch over him.    
***    
The only thing Eddie wants after a grueling twenty-four hour shift without his best friend is a hot shower and some sleep. Never mind all the things on his to do list. He can only be thankful it’s Shannon’s weekend to have Christopher. As much as he loves his son, he needed to get his own sleep schedule back together. He’d only picked up the extra shift because the night crew was down two members thanks to the flu and a busted ankle. He’d talked to Christopher already and promised to call again once he had a few hours down. He frowns as he spots Buck’s jeep parked outside. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see him, he does. But he thought he’d at least get to sleep before he does.    
Whatever was going on between them, it went beyond best friends. Despite each of them picking up an extra shift now and then, their schedules matched and Buck had been helping him parent Chris for like ever. Even with Shannon back in the picture, he usually looked to Buck to help him with major decisions. It was strange at times, but it felt right. And if his heart beat a little faster when Buck smiled at him or when he saw Buck with his son, no one had to know, right? Shaking his head at himself, he resigned himself to staying upright for a few more hours and entertaining his best friend.    
When he walked inside, he was not expecting to find Buck sleeping on his sofa, looking adorable. He had no product in his usually styled hair, and his face was peaceful. The second thing he noticed was the smell. Something spicy and rich was coming from the direction of the kitchen. Deciding not to disturb him, Eddie carefully hung his bag up on the hook by the door and followed his nose to the smell. He raised an eyebrow at the crock-pot. He knows he doesn’t own one. He didn’t think Buck did either.    
Lifting the lid, he’s amazed at the smells and the sight of pot roast nestled in carrots and potatoes. Looking around, he frowns at the clean sink and table. He knows it wasn’t like that this morning on his rush to get out the door. Puzzled when he hears the dryer moving, he walks over and gently opens it. He raises an eyebrow when he spies his comforter coming to rest.    
The clean kitchen, food, and now clean sheets? Buck cleaned. While Eddie was at work. Eddie chuckles to himself. It was such a couple-y thing to do. Deciding they’d talk about it later, he headed down to his room to change and shower. The entire house sparkles, and Eddie can only be thankful at this point. It’s one thing off his to-do list this weekend. He showers quickly, then heads for the living room. Buck looks so peaceful, he’d hate to bother him. There’s just enough space between Buck and the edge of the sofa for someone to squeeze in.    
Taking it as a sign, and deciding to cross the line they’d been towing for as long as he can remember, he steps over and moves carefully, sliding next to Buck. Letting a breath go, he rests his head on Buck’s chest and throws one of his legs over the other man’s. Closing his eyes, he breathes in the scent of Buck’s aftershave and lets the sleep that’s been chasing him finally take him under.    
***   
Buck wakes up a few hours later. He tries to move but notices he’s pinned down. At first he’s afraid he’s stuck in another nightmare about the truck bombing, until he hears a soft grumble and movement next to him. Looking down, his eyes widen as he spies Eddie. His hair looks soft, he’s started to grow it back out and didn’t bother to pass a comb through it. They’re a tangled mess of limbs and it makes Buck smile. It seems like they’re the only two people in the world, and Buck could deal with that, if only Eddie’s elbow wasn’t digging into his side. He moves his shoulder, causing Eddie to groan again.    
“Eddie, come on, wake up.” he’s not sure why he’s whispering, but he is. Eddie doesn’t move again for a minute. So Buck tries again. “Eddie.”    
“Few more minutes, babe.” He mumbles and Buck’s eyes go wide. Does Eddie know what he’s saying? Shaking his head, he pushes a laugh out, hoping it doesn’t seem as shaky as he feels. Waking up next to Eddie is a dream come true. Finding out Eddie snuggled up to him while he was asleep? It’s a fantasy he doesn’t want to shatter, but his best friend really needs to get his elbow out of Buck’s side.    
“As much as I love pet names, I’m not Shannon and your elbow is bony.”    
Buck moves to sit up, causing Eddie to finally get up himself. Blinking, Eddie looks around the room. “Wha?”    
Buck shakes his head and swings his legs off the couch. “Your elbow is bony as hell. I’m going home, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”    
Walking away from a half asleep, adorable, Eddie who cuddled up to him was not something he wanted to do, but knows he has to, for his own sake. He only takes a step before he feels a familiar hand circling his wrist. “Stay.”    
“I can’t.” If he doesn’t leave now, his heart will leak out and spill all over the clean floor.    
“Yes, you can.” Eddie clears his throat and stands up, pulling Buck closer. “I knew who I was talking to. I know you’re not Shannon.”    
Eddie’s hands are on his waist and Buck looks behind Eddie’s shoulder. This cannot be real. “I want you to stay so you can enjoy the dinner you cooked. And so we can cuddle more.” Eddie pulls him in so they’re chest to chest, his nose moving over Buck’s collarbone. “Eddie, I…” Buck’s not sure what he’s going to say, only that he needs to say something.    
When Eddie pulls away, Buck feels the loss but only for a brief second. His best friend's hands come up and he holds Buck’s face. They stare at each other for who knows how long before Eddie licks his lips, Buck’s eyes chasing the small movement. “I think, we need to stop towing this thin line we’ve been dragging around and do something about it.”    
Leaning in, Eddie’s lips land on his. It’s soft and sweet and all too brief. Buck’s eyes open to see Eddie watching him hesitantly.    
“I know how you get when you take an extra shift. It’s Shannon’s weekend. I wanted to do something nice for you.”    
“And you did. It was so nice to come home and realize my to-do list was marginally smaller than when I left this morning.” Eddie’s hands are still on Buck’s face, so he leans in again and lays his lips on Buck’s. This time, Buck responds. His hands gripping Eddie’s waist and pulling him in until there’s no space between them.    
When they pull away, Buck smiles. “Welcome home, Eds.”    
“Mmm,” Eddie murmurs and lays his head on Buck's shoulder. “Thank you, Babe. But if we stand here any longer, I’m going to fall asleep.”    
“Let’s go to bed.” reaching down, Buck takes Eddie’s hand and leads him down to his bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments make my day. I can be found on Tumblr @Kitkat0723


End file.
